eternalremienfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Crescent moon
Welcome! : -- Zeypher (Talk) 12:38, 15 July 2010 Oh Zeypher is! He is very much a pyscho! Trust me... I have been develop my anatangous more so than my own Protangious. Even of all the villians in the world, I love my Zeypher character the most. It's no wonder I'm name myself after him. :D Zeypher 13:59, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I haven't really edited my Zeypher page too much, but he was basically a normal person. Lost his parents at a very young age, due to war and a burning of his village. He was took in by the Grand Leader of Remien because of his lineage of A Remien birth... being born with two Arts, Black and Blue Arts and Grand Leader Fayuth help train him as his own son to became the youngest Elite Remien in history (18). With such power, he was second in line behind Fayuth himself (as well as the Throne is he isn't able to find a blood-related Heir) and he became greedy with power. Still fueling angry for the lost of his parents, he wanted to take personal revenge against the ones who started the war to begin with... Non-Remiens more accurately the Grand Leader of Nyro which is the highest role within the Asuria continent. Before he was given the throne position, he murder his own Master (Fayuth).. which gave him the power to absorb the lifeform and power within someone. Being as powerful as him, he gain extraordinary power. As a bonus perk, he's an extreme perv usually picking the finest women to accompany him, Erica Beth and Lolita Anaconda. One of my favorite scenes... now Zeypher owns his own Strip Bar in Hyno City and in his office (while he's plotting his masterplan) is when the two girls are fighting over him due to jealousy in rank while Zeypher watches them ripping eachother clothes, and saying, "Now, the real show begins...". ::(BTW, this game is rather Mature rated.) Now there's is another secret to this sudden fuel of angry and this absorbion ability, but that'll be further explain in the ending as well as most of Eternal Remien II. :D Zeypher 14:33, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I could use that, but you have to remember that the main fuel for his anger is that these people who cause this war were Non-Remiens and basically start a genocide and leaving only strong Elite Remiens who want to start a new empire and rule of Asuria. That's basically his moviation, yet I don't want to reveal the main underlining reason for this radical reaction. But I would love some help and ideas of course. I haven't work in ever single detail and backstory. In fact I haven't given enough details for Sophia. I got some "big decent one" but nothing as interesting as I got plan for Zeypher, Talos, Enrike and Charlotte. Oh better yet, I need a backstory for Lolita Anaconda. She basically is the first to join Zeypher in this mad crusade, very sexy, flirty, and does anything for Zeypher thus making her second in command. (They eventually gain Erica Beth who eventually fight for superiority) I'm willing to hear your creative ideas for her. I also want to note they gain support from two of big cities, Yuni and Rirnikk which held four other characters. No name, or story for them either beside their birth and being a class of A Remien and higher. I basically want a huge WAR! lol And the only people who can stop this is Talos, Sophia, Enrike, Charlotte and those he meets on the way. Zeypher 09:38, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay for Charlotte, she was already raised in a different part of the world in the Remienium Islands. The only thing her story connects with Zeypher is because she is part of the Remienium Thieves and trying to collect all of the priceless jewels and Zeypher holding one of them. There's actually I've scene that I've made that has him chasing after her, but losing her airship once she cross the Remienium Island Barrier Border, he gave up his search and took another bigger mission out of the way. Which was eventually death of Grand Leader Fayuth. Regarding more history on Charlotte, she was raised by the Greater Ruler (similar to Grand Leader) who've married her mother, thus making Charlotte a "princess". She was raised within the Remienium Thieves guild and the empire is running low on funds and trying to make end meat, thus making Eli (the leader of the guild) and Charlotte slitting it up around Asuria to find money to help support the empire. There are two division one of the conservative group as well as the Radical Group. The Remienium Thieves being one of the Radical division, so they decide to steal and sell the priceless items to the black market. Eventually she meets up the gang (Talos, Sophia and Enrike) who change her, Eli was getting mad of her "betrayal" conflict there, and so on and so forth. So she's already covered. :D No fire building... :Then you were mentioning about the war, I could go on and on about the war on the Remiens and Non Remiens. There's was one 500 years the present time of the game. They develop a peace treaty between all of the races. Now there are also radical (traditional) Non-Remiens who still hated the Remiens and believed to be killed. Traditional Non-Remiens who live in Rirnikk and Yuni to name a few. And they were the one who caused the fire in Zeypher's hometown. He was able to survive the onslaught, the Remien Royal Knights arrived but they were too late, the Grand Leader Fayuth was there noticed the boy and his potential power. Took him in and raised him within the Castle Walls. Zeypher 08:57, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Complex Story Yeah it's pretty complex and hard to get at first. But I've put loads of work into it. Let me know if you find anything that doesn't fit or make sense. I'm always tweaking everything to make it better. I hope to make this game better than Final Fantasy. Seems like a long shot, but I am determine to make it well. Also I've created a new mini-game/mission for my game. It's basically that airship chase scene with Zeypher and Charlotte I was telling you about. I plan to release it as a little taste of the demo soon. Be in the lookout for it! Tell your friends about Eternal Remien. Maybe you can make them interested in it too. Maybe I can a get a little of a fan base here. :D Zeypher 09:03, July 18, 2010 (UTC) How's Your Game Coming Along? How far did you get on with it? I've just released a demo version of a mini-game for my game. You can find it in RPG Revolution. Just seach Airship Chase Mini-Game if you're interested. It'll give you a little taste of Eternal Remien. Zeypher 07:15, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Haha it won't be for the main console for a long while. I hope to get it to the platform, but right now I'm only using RPG Maker VX as my platform and you can play it on your computer. I will definely pitch my idea for Sony and Microsoft and hope they pick me up, but now for a long while. Zeypher 09:59, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Most the character design I got aren't the offical artwork. I've noted that I've edited/modified colors, designs etc that fit what I would like my characters to portray. If you look at the drawings for Talos, and Sophia for example, you can see some of the official artwork. It might need to edit once more but it is the closest to what I want my characters to look like. And speaking of Ragnorok, I have played it but I don't remember it looking like them. That's pretty clever of you noticing that. HEhe! Zeypher 11:51, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Haha yeah I also wear glasses. But I plan to lasik surgery next year. :D Zeypher 09:57, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::That's why I like my school, it's online. So I don't need to deal with them and I get to do my homework anytime and day I want as long as I meet the deadline. Zeypher 09:48, July 22, 2010 (UTC) School Yeah I'll receive my degree online, they will probably mail it to my address more than likely. They don't know what an RPG is!!! OMG!!! o_O Zeypher 18:37, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, I just can't believe that. FF is everywhere! 13 (14 pretty much) main series, many complilation and even movies.... just wow. Zeypher 09:20, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Haha that's funny. Yeah you're school needs better FF fans... don't know what I can do to help. So you're from the Philippines too. I was born there but moved to the states when I five. Now as I grew up I'm currently living in the UK. I miss the US though... I might go back in a year or two, after school here. Zeypher 17:13, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Yup! Small world... where in the P.I.? Also can't wait to see your version of Charlotte.. :D Zeypher 09:59, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Pigtails?? Can't really see my Charlotte like that, but I am always open for suggestions. :D Zeypher 17:23, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Userpage Hey, buddy! You should edit your userpage on this wiki.. :D I set up your page with the template. :D Zeypher 11:13, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Charlotte What can I say about Charlotte? She's outgoing, determine, shows a lot of family pride, outspoken, and not afraid to express her feelings. She shows a lot of energy and a great leader especially when it comes to her mother's empire. I think that's pretty much it... Zeypher 09:32, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Hehe, now you can see why I can't see Charlotte in pigtails :D Zeypher 13:08, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::She's a thief... thus the reason she's a member and one of the leaders of the Remienium Thieves guild. :D Zeypher 14:57, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Versus 13 Yup, I read an interview from the creators and they did mention that the story is totally different and darker from the other FFXIII... can't wait! :D Zeypher 14:57, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Character's Story Yeah, I've still haven't edited all of the character's story into the wiki format yet. I got the gist of it if you look deeper into the character profiles. But the wiki still shows a lot of red links that I trying to add content to. But there's so much within the Eternal Remien universe and not much time to do it myself. Especially when I have college and work to worry about. But I will hope to make this wiki include loads of information as time progresses. And when I released demos and stuff many other people can contrib their knowledge. Zeypher 09:45, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah math is complex but in most of everyday life we need some form of math.... in some way. :D Zeypher 10:31, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, statistics is a bummer. Come to think about it... I don't think I remember it. I think I do... but not completely sure. Zeypher 07:00, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Statics is where you should find the percent of growth each year it's such a bummer :( ★Crescent moon★ 01:38, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Zeypher and other characters Haha! Awesome! Yeah my Zeypher image is not the official art and I don't plan to use the SAME image for my final product. Thus is the reason why I'm looking for a concept artist for my game to work with me as well as all that in this page. I just edit it to the color specs I want for my characters. The images that were DRAWN like File:Eternal Remien Potential Boxcover2.jpg shows a more detail look of what I want my character (Talos and Sophia to be exact) to look like. Zeypher 12:07, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :YAY! Can't wait to see it! Zeypher 12:12, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe if I like it, you can add color to it and we could use it as a concept art for Charlotte and thus featuring it in my wiki. Zeypher 12:17, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Good to know. I'm not trying to make a beanie bag of my characters yet :D Zeypher 13:29, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::I see a bit of Charlotte in there, yet I feel she looks a bit "awkward". I want her to feel confident and "proud"! Ya know what I mean. Hey I got this 3D character modeling program. Right now I'm doing a bit of an excericse, because it's my first time doing it. By following a tutorial in youtube, I am working on creating a 3D Angelina Jolie. ^_^ Once the finish the head, (probably this weekend) I will post it here for you to see. Zeypher 06:50, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Villians I like the mysterious past, but it never truly reveals in my first game. Once he long gone and died, he past is revealed in the second game. Randomly showing up could also work, but each appearance has a purpose but seems random to the heroes and he could congratulate the heroes but then shove it off saying "Ya know I was going easy on you, right?" and gives an evil laugh as he disappears. Zeypher 07:48, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :I actually like that idea! Lolita main weapon of choice is her fist but she still uses swords. Throughout the game she'll be using sword as her weapon and then the heroes fling off her weapon and think that she's vulnerble and then she actually found much harder without her weapon. ^_^ Zeypher 14:04, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Great idea again! Please note though, I am not trying to make "another final fantasy" if you know what I mean. I'm trying to make it as unique as possible, also it prevent legal issues if I ever try to release this game publicly. Zeypher 09:44, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :::A critical final blow! :D I can see Lolita having crazy agility so that could work. And also thanks for correcting my grammar. :D Zeypher 12:13, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Quotes Battle quotes I love it! I totally forgot about that, if you're interesting you can create battle quotes for the characters as well. Feel free to edit the character pages with the heading "Battle Quotes" or something to that extend. I haven't even thought about that! ^_^ Zeypher 16:02, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :I really like the last one, but I want to alter it a bit: “The villain is always the leading role. The hero is just the masochist waiting to get hurt." -Zeypher It's sounds just like my Zeypher. Let me hear what you got for a catchphrase and see if it fits the invision I got for Charlotte. (Hehe I'm guessing your favorite character is Charlotte. :P) Zeypher 09:59, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm made this a little while ago, but always forget or too busy to upload. But below is my concept artwork for Talos. I've noticed I've envision Talos as blonde, but working around ideas for color like hair, pants, shirts, armor etc. Thoughts? Yeah we can use "wanting" instead... And alot of work? Really? What else could Talos be??? Let me see what you got for him. Zeypher 09:20, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Talos Yeah I drew was pretty much the same as what you have except more "realistic" rather than chibi with the same distinct features. This would be if we are making merchandise but let's focus on that after we release the game. :) Also when you upload images into my talkpage, resize them please... for example: It can range from 200px up to 800px. Zeypher 12:26, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Well so far from the start of the game, Talos is in a dream where he see memories of Erica and Lyle (friends from Eduna his hometown) where they were basically saying that he's a monster because he is a Remien which is a labeled a curse from the dark souls of a person manifesting outwards. He wakes up and basically brushing it out. Step outside and there's Enrike who tells you that you're late again for school and joke around and stuff. You can explore the town from here, once you go into the class room. Sophia is already there... at this point Enrike got a good feeling he likes her so being a joker, calls her. She noticed Talos and gets mad because he forgot to meet her at Dry Mountain to see the fireworks which is a tradition that marks that the Kulan War (500 years ago) was a sign that the war is nearing it's end. Talos can't believe he forgot. Enrike start developing his Sense ability and was able to read her mind, but Talos doesn't believe he can. Yet he tries to follow his advice. (Just talk to her, be more open etc) Just next class Enrike goes off to be proctored by someone off campus, so it leave Talos and Sophia together. Talos confess that he's been thinking of home and about his dream which eventually lead them to have peace again. During that events Enrike goes into the Remien Castle with the proctor being Lord Zeypher himself. This battle with be Enrike vs him as a battle tutorial. Whether you win or lose, Zeypher will eventually dismissed the class. He goes up to his room for a nap and noticed Charlotte and Eli in his room looking for something... his prize Royal Jewel. They battle (you control Zeypher; very few moments in the game) which you must win. With Zeypher's power you should win no problem... they run away quickly. Back to Talos, the afternoon class starts and Enrike ask him how it went with Sophia. He guess it's okay.. the teacher overhead him talking in his class. He announce the class will conduct a duel to see how far along they have gone so far (or how far along you the player have learned). This next battle you don't need to win. After the match the teacher lets you leave early due to soreness and fatige. After school, Sophia and Enrike come back to see how you're doing. Since Sophia there, Talos wants to be like he's all strong goes out and make sure that they know that he's fine and not to worry. Sophia announce that the Remien Festival is tomorrow and they should explore. Enrike said that he got plans with the Leaders of Remien over in the castle, so he leave the party. So now you can further explore with Sophia. Talk to her dad at the Pub which he runs, and he'll ask to do some errands. After you complete those, it's already late. Talos was like maybe we should go to Dry Mountain together since he kind of owes her. She refuses eventhough she wants to because due to the Festival tomorrow, her dad needs her help until the Nyrian volunteers arrive from Nyro so she'll need to sleep in early. She ask to escort her home. After which you go home and rest for the night. Next you now control Charlotte and Eli after they escape Zeypher. They parked their airship up north and must escape because Zeypher won't give on them just yet. This is where the battles comes into play. You'll see the enemy now (slime in this example) so it will part real time and part ATB battle system. Once you reach the airship Zeypher and his Royal Guards are there, Charlotte doesn't want to play with Zeypher anymore so jump into the ship. Zeypher demands for his airship and thus start the Airship Chase! Every 50 second (charging attack) Zey's ship will attack your ship. You have five health point, starting with three launchers, and three heals. Maximum you can hold is three launchers, but after you use one you can find crystal flying past you. When activated it will grant you an additional launcher. Once you reach a certain distance, Charlotte reach the border within the Remienium Islands and activates the shield which prevents Zeypher and his men from coming any further. They flee, Zeypher has far better plans to deal with. Back at the castle, Zeypher tries to ignore the Remienium Thieves for now. Grand Leader Fayuth is still awake and hear him. He tells him that he can't find an heir to the throne and that his powers are slowly decreasing. Zeypher mentioned that, "Like your ancestors before you, you'll figure out something." This sparks an idea for the Grand Leader and leave Zeypher in mystery. Lolita calls out to him, and stated that he could of accomplish his plans now. But Zeypher said, Patiences is a virture... they kiss. The next morning Talos awakes and remembers the promise he made to Sophia to see her at the Pub. Hoping it isn't too late, you run over there. As you're talking to her the Nyian volunteers arrive and thus relives Sophia from her duties. From there you explore the time if you wish, and now you can access on your own. Meet Enrike there and reveals that he on Duty as a guard due to the Remien Festival. He now knows more about his Sense ability and is abusing it. (And Talos knows this!) He suggested to go to Dry Mountain and when they return he might be released. You go there and you learn alittle more of the history of the Kulan War. You go back, Zeypher is there and releases Enrike to enjoy his time with his friends. Sophia is all google eye over him much to Talos' personal liking to him. When you return back to the Remien Village, a messager appears telling you that someone at the Inn is waiting for you, Talos there. They get wary so they get on their toes and meet this mystery person... and it's LYLE! Talos' best friend from Eduna. But why is he here??? That's all I got so far, I haven't gotten much time to work on it due to college and all that. Zeypher 14:12, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Story Don't worry, I'm still working on it. Just taking longer than I would like... and it's hard to do this by myself. :( Zeypher 09:55, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Aw's that's cute! That's nice! And I see this... but first.. who's Alexander? I can see this somewhere and actually had a similar idea but this one is funnier, cuter and better I think... Zeypher 14:34, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Ah.. yes he's name is Enrike Malachai. But he real parent's (whom he doesn't know of yet) last name is Alexander. Zeypher 19:59, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::If it doesn't conflict with what i got plan.. i dont see why not. :) Zeypher 07:32, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Busy It's cool I've also been busy as well... college but ive still got time working on my game. Added some new graphics onto RPG Maker... Zeypher 10:19, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. :) Zeypher 15:44, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Not bad It kind of looks like my Zeypher in a way... great job! :) Could you finish the whole body? Zeypher 12:14, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :He should definitely wear some kind of armor.. but light armor because he is extremely quick. It could also include light clothing materials like shirts and stuff so when he moving around across the wind its flows around. Makes great animations. I'm not really knowledgeable when it comes to clothes... Zeypher 13:01, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Practice makes perfect. If you're interesting character developing, you must experience in all medias. :) Zeypher 15:44, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :::No biggie! Don't mind me asking but... how old are you? Zeypher 09:42, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ah thats cool! If you keep practicing I'm sure you can form up to be a great character designer. Try drawing other character and clothes as practice... once you feel more comfortable you can start creating your own clothes. Zeypher 09:56, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Not a Clothes Designer I didn't mean for you be a clothes designer. This will help you designs your own characters for a game/anime/movie etc with unique clothes. That what I try to do at least... Zeypher 11:06, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Been a while What's up? It's been a while. I've been really busy with school and rarely been able to work on my game. I'm trying to perfect my drawing at the moment, when I get a scanner available I'll show you what I got. It was only a picture of Fang from FFXIII but yeah... how ya been? Zeypher 09:37, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Great pic! That's great! Don't forget to shade in the hair and stuff, give a sense of realism and depth. :) Zeypher 17:34, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :All it takes is some practice and looking at example on the internet, magazine, or whatever as reference. Zeypher 16:06, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Yea I don't expect you to be that good just yet. Unless of course you've got photoshop training and CG rendering classes done like I will in the next few years. Just make it appear 3D in a 2D environment... the paper. :) Yeah I haven't really been on FFWiki in like forever... hehe Zeypher 16:43, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :I really like that quote! Go ahead and edit Charlotte page and add that somewhere in her page for future reference. Zeypher 15:41, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Zeypher's Eye It should on the lines of Silver and a hint of red. Zeypher 09:18, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :Just play around with the color and im sure you'll find something that fit the character. Zeypher 17:12, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :It def has gotten better. If you want you should look at other pics for references. As for the story, I've been busy with college to really develop it further. I already got a good idea of the story in my head, but homework is more important especially when I will eventually develop a degree in Game Art and Design. :D Zeypher 16:29, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah that is good! Really makes Zeypher look more evil and to take him more seriously. But remember to try different emotions even with good guys. Zeypher 08:43, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Yea sure... label as it Zeypher Concept Art (Your Name). Zeypher 17:09, October 17, 2010 (UTC) What's up It's been awhile bud! Hey I was wondering if you knew anything about creating an official website and all the different coding involved? Zeypher 05:52, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Talos' Quote I already got his quote... "It's Talos, remember it well!" Zeypher 06:30, November 17, 2010 (UTC)